COLD AS ICE SWEET AS CANDY
by pheonix92
Summary: ITS BEEN A YEAR SINCE THE TRADGETY OF SENJI, NOW ICHIGO WIHSES TO GRANT NEL'S WISH WHAT IS IT AND WILL IT COME TRUE
1. Chapter 1

yoyo peeps I'm back here's my new book called sweet as candy cold as ice hope you like: ok guys first things first the end of the last fic that had that weird strip scene ignore that I totally fucked up there my head got writers block and I totally wrote some crap without thinking so im doing this book to make up for my loss of sanity and dignity so enjoy my new and last book of my seras x ichigo story and I hope you all forgive me

SWEET AS CANDY, COLD AS ICE

CHAPTER1: the meet

It has been a year since ichigo found about the secrets his family kept, his sister was a born arrancar by the name of tia harribel, his twin senji kidnapped and his mother a queen of the arrancars, over the year he learned accept the changes he endured most of the guilt he felt of killing his twin hit home hard but he got over his guilt by making it duty to try and protect all the families of his new home, even though he had been doing it he simply started trying harder.

During the year his sister and his kids had learned to control there hollow forms, and being amongst the hollow council or as they call themselves the council of the end, they had brought about a new order of peace for all hollow powered beings existing in the serietie which basically including all the captains and most of the lieutenants that had a bankai form, ichigo, seras and nel had been working on a trip for all three of them to take but word leaked out due to a certain 10th squad lieutenant being a nosey big mouth as nel had bluntly put it there romantic trip for three had become a massive gang dating trip, ichigo, seras and nel had yoruichi/soi-fong tatsuki and orihime, chad and chizuru, renji and rukia as well as his sisters and their partners hot on their trips heels. Along for the ride had come an unexpected couple which was new captain of squad 4 isane kotetsu and an unlikely new boyfriend who turned out to be isshin shiba, "WHAAAAA WHAT IN THE FUCK OLOD MAN, why are you two dating" ichigo screamed as he tried to comprehend what was in front of his eyes, "well if must know she is a very sweet women and a marvellous medic plus she is very nice in all other areas of the, let's say pillow talk region" ichigo went pale hearing the last sentence escape his father's lips, "well she is like way too young for you she's like my age man" isshin smirked and said "on the contrary son she is my age I just look older due to having you as a son and living in the real world so long, seriously look what you've done to me Im old cause of you" ichigo looked at his dad with his glare and said "why is my fault your old you're the who aged like that not me, any way why are all of you here and why are you two together" isshin replied "easy we are together because we love each other and we are all here to have fun"

"Aww im doomed to forever be plagued by morons" ichigo said

"Don't worry honey we can still have fun" seras said

"Yeah we'll just knock em out then run away while there sleeping" said nel

"nah no fun there too weak for that why not just eat em they did after all ruin our date" ichigo mused looking at all the people standing on the beach.

"w-w-wait wait ichigo you don't mean that do you were just here to have fun as well we all thought being together and relaxing would be more enjoyable" said isane as she pointed the group who had turned white, ichigo burst out laughing as seras and nel hit the deck in fit of giggles and rolling round like schools girls "you, you actually believed me then OMG you guys are suckers for that oh oh that's was good ok you can stay one condition no disturbs us at all or may actually find myself hungry" with a cheeky grin he left and headed towards the house he bought for his wives for their vacation "the rest of the people on the beach had no words to express their shock at his joke except for one who had a cattish smile and said "typical bloody vampire always thinking about food, well as long we make em unhappy or disturb them we should fine right isshin, say why don't get out here for volley ball aye" "huh you mad women he just said don't interrupt them now you wanna die" "no I meant just ask to play what he gonna do suck me" "he might do, you're jokes always put us in danger cat lady, plus they don't bring swimsuits on their vacations" "ooooh that sounds lovely doesn't it soi," soi-fong turned her partner and had a look of shock on her face and mumble "w-w-what you mean by that" "easy little be we all play skinny ball it's like skinny dipping but volley ball style" "no-no im fine im going for a drink is there a bar here I need sake now" soi-fong was grabbed by her cat lover and yanked away to their condo up the beach as yoruichi grabbed her she ripped of soi-fongs top and covered her eyes with her own bra and dragged her to the little house as all the others watched them they simply smiled and said to themselves "well lets all go check out our new island aye it should be fun" as the couples all set of to investigate their new home they could here soi-fong and yoruichi giggling in there condo and new what they up to and left them be.

Ichigo's condo

Seras and nel had actually brought bathers this time round knowing that at some of the people who turned up would actually come but they didn't plan to wear them as they would only go swimming in the pool up the hill that was a fresh water spring that had a waterfall near it and only the three of them new about it so they decided to forge there bathers and only swim there, "hay seras nel lets go get your gear and lets head up the now aye, sunsets on its way so we better hurry if you girls want to enjoy the sunset in our private swim hide away" "coming ichi we'll be there shortly" cried nel as she walked out in nothing but her typical fish net outfit that she wore when seras her and ichigo had their Friday night sessions in the estate. {You know what I mean} seras walked out her new sea through bather that barely held bust and a thong that barely even look liked it was big enough to fit her waist, "well at least you girls know how to dress to impress" ichigo blushed to his goddesses as they left their condo. They reached the top of their hide away and all stripped of and entered their little sunset viewing hide away. "say ichigo what are going to do about the rest of the people hear we can't exactly train properly if we have to worry about collateral damage you know that right" "yes I know seras but we are here to turn nel into vampire and we came here for privacy and I think tonight is the best time don't you nel" nel simply turned to them both and said "yes I do so who be turning me I want both of you to do it but I know only one can do it" seras simply smiled and said "I will seeing as im the queen of the vampire kingdom so you will be a royal blood by my hand tonight meaning the only one more powerful then you is me" nel smiled at her and pulled her hair aside as seras took a look into nel eyes and said "this will hurt a lot but when wake up you'll be more than a vampire you'll be nosferatu a true 'NO LIFE KING' so I we will see you when you awake dear" as seras said her last word she kissed nel on the lips and then in motion sand her long pearl white fangs into nel neck and drank her nearly dry all the while injecting enough venom to turn her into a royal blooded vampire.

3 days later

"Aww ooooh my head feels weird" said nel in her mind as she tried to roll over and felt a weight on her chest "huh whats this" as nel pulled back the covers se noticed a naked seras snuggling up to her boobs and a semi-nude ichigo cuddling up to sweet spot on her waist, "ok so im in bed naked and their sleeping on me naked well can't I say it's a bad way to wake up, humph too bad he has shorts on would make it better though" huffed nel as she saw ichigo's boxers as trailed down to his waist seeing him asleep on her, "I can lose if you like nel" ichigo whispered In her head "ahhh what the fuck how can hear your thoughts oh god im going mad" seras curled her hands around nel breasts squeezing her nipples making them hard, "you're not mad just a vampire, we can hear each other's thoughts when want to," "wait how can be a vampire any way I had sex with both you and ichigo multiple time I should be a zombie right" "nope your already dead soul you just became a more lethal kind of being so In this case being dead immunes you from the poisons effect, if you were alive and human then you would be a zombie" seras had explained to nel that being anything but a human immunes you from becoming a ghoul or slave zombie to a vampire, "ok next question why am I so god damn thirsty and why are tits so god damn big and sensitive" seras grinned at her and said "it's the perk of being new born every element of you become heightened meaning assets grow and feelings expand by 50 fold so every little feeling gives you pleasure or pain and your ASSETS grew larger so your tits are now, well, huge, or huger I should say" nel noticed that hers and seras' assets, were about the same size now, hers were always big being dd's, but now hers were at least e cup just like seras' tits, "so you two let's find some food, I brought a bag for each of us to drink but I think nel needs a little more kick to her first meal aye seras" "yup I think we need to get her some special barrelled blood I've got one flask here for her mix with that bag over on the table and lets eat" ichigo mixed the two bloods together and fed nel her first blood meal as she drank her meal she nearly choked on the taste of the saltiness of the liquid, "what is that stuff its salty and taste weird but I somehow like it" ichigo kissed her with a mouthful of blood and said to her as her eyes went red "that's blood nel you need to live from now on till you grow stronger and we'll train you up here on the island of blood we created it to train ourselves it has endless blood supplies so we never starve and you'll begin today with resistance to your hunger needs control your hunger control yourself spent 5 hours staring at that bag and don't eat pass this and you can have it fail and spend the next day in a lock box" nel simply pouted at her orders and said "no fair why can't just learn to over time like you ichigo" "because ended up killing valuable people to me because of that you won't because its either this or kill loved ones and that ends up in death on both sides of the line you don't want that haunting you so train up and we'll eat our tea when you pass I know you will so get to it" nel spent her day in bed looking at the bag in her front of her trying to resist it took 3 try's to pass on her last go she got 7 hours without a movement of the bed after ichigo told her she passed her next test was to be able to eat fresh blood and consume it without rejection "nel rejection of fresh blood is your biggest killer if you don't keep it down you die, you get weak, when your weak you get beaten up, you get beaten up you get killed so drink up and stay strong" nel drank a stein of freshly prepped blood and got 90% through before she chocked again and spat it out. "I can't handle it, the taste is too salty its burning my throat I can't do it ichigo" "you can and will your our nel and she doesn't quit epically when she might lose her ichigo right" "right I can't lose you so Im drinking up" nel took another stein and drank 95% before choking again but didn't spit out the last 5% she held it in her mouth and chocked it down she then took the last stein and chugged it down without problem when she put down the stein ichigo took her hand and said "good it takes three steins to wake your body up this test was a resolve test not a feeding if couldn't mentally build yourself up you would never drink at all and then you would die so you pass last test is battle test unlock you powers and become the nosferatu your meant to be nel become our queen of love" nel smiled at ichigo and said "you bet I will" nel spent the rest of the day sleeping with seras in her bed while ichigo prepped the training area, while he was setting things up the rest of the people that has come to the island had seen all of what had gone down between nel seras and ichigo and in the shadows all they could manage to do was pale over and be scared that they turned ther beloved nel into a vampire.

"oi you guys if your staying you better head to the bunker on the east end other wise you might end up as collateral damage you don't wanna die now do ya so go and hide" he said while keeping his back turned and working

"fuck me we better do as the man says" soi-fong muttered in a scared and paled voice the rest just nodded and left to the bunker ichigo could only worry if he could keep nel under raps while the final trial of control underwent

"Huh hope we can keep in one spot till sunset tomorrow or its lights out nel its gonna be a long day"

That's chapter one peeps hope it got you all into my last fic this ichxseras story I hope to make it all worth your while guys see you next chapter phoenix out:


	2. nels training

Yoyo here is chapter 2 the island of blood enjoy

THE ISLAND OF BLOOD

CHAPTER 2

"nel do you know why we came to this island when asked us to turn you" nel looked up at ichigo puzzled and said "no why did you bring me here" ichigo turned to nel and had a solemn look in his face and said "because where here to train you to resist you blood thirst and control your vampiric natures that's why, when I was first turned I ended up a hostile person always threatening and always looking to fight I became very unstable and even to the point where I killed a very dear friend and caused a great deal of pain to many people, you're here today to control your blood lust, by this sundown you will control it" nel simply looked shocked and asked "why this sun down I cant do it in a day" "you can and you will, it has been 3 days since you turned and all of what fed on today is nothing but a simple mouth full of a snack simply put its sweet fuck all, not even enough to sate your hunger, you need to control your need and then when feed you can control how much you need and how much will sate you taste until then you stay here" "wait what happens if I don't pass this training" ichigo got a look of heated anger in his eye and said "if you fail your nature and thirst take over you will kill indiscriminately and you will feed on all you know and not realize it, eventually we will kill you, bluntly you'll become a real monster and seras and I will be forced to kill you, so please listen and you will succeed and control your nature" "so what will be the training then" nel asked nel as she crept closer to ichigo, "it's like how I trained to overcome my hollow the first time, you'll need enter you mind and tame your soul, as it stands your soul is like a rabid beast plagued by insanity you need to confront it and bring its mind back to normal but be warned simply beating it won't work you need to implement your own nature into your battle fight with your heart and personality not your strength fight with you inside not the your outside" "what the hell does that mean use my feelings to fight how the hell does that work" "you'll see just remember sunset is all you have 12 hours so let's begin"

The training began with seras and ichigo sitting on either side of nel with all their hands held in a circle, "nel relax and focus on your inner self remember what made you, you like the other espada there selves were made from feelings too, espada one was age and regret, espada 2 was sacrifice, you nel were love and care, you came from the need to love and care for something from you old life you had love and care for something or someone find it and heal you inner self focus and relax" it took nel almost an hour to enter her own mind, when she entered her mind it was a swirling vortex of red and black energy that reminded her seras' shadow arm that came out during fights, when studied the area she found a little girl in a green aqua dress and mask that had a crack in it, she was nel in her child form, the young girl was crying, she crept up to the young girl and said "hello there are you ok little girl why are you crying it ok" as nel asked these questions she realized her warning ''use you heart not your strength remember use you from the inside not outside just beating the inner you won't work'' as she looked over the young girl she noticed two bite marks on her right shoulder and neck area and she said "are you ok that looks like it hurts, would like some help" the young girl looked up and nel saw two blood red eyes staring into her own and the young girl replied "if want help from the women who did this to me I would as mad as the one who decided it would ok to become a monster" nel was shocked to hear her inner self think of them as a monster and she replied "I didn't become a monster I became someone who would be able to stay beside them for as long they lived" the young nel turned around walked to stand that appeared in front of her and removed a blade from it and pointed it at nel and asked "why would you be so selfish why do this to me I didn't want to become a freak I wanted be with ichigo just I am" nel suddenly realized that her job was going to be tougher than expected. "what do you mean selfish I did this for us we wanted this remember we knew we wouldn't live as long as them so we decided to be turned don't you remember" the young disappeared in cloud of green smoke and fully grown nel appeared in her stead, the nel of her inner world said "I didn't want to become a blood thirsty beast I just ichigo" nel replied "we can have him but now we can have him forever and not worry about losing them either" the inner nel shook her head and lunged at the real one screaming "you betrayed us you cursed us to this fate why" nel had no choice to but to draw her sword and fight back as she did a pulse of shock went through her and she felt her own self get lighter and noticed that her body flickered pale and see through, "w-what the heck is this why am I fading please tell me why I am fading" the inner nel stopped at her throat with sword tip millimetres from throat and said in voice just like ichigo's hollow voice "because you decide to throw me away and fight me you decided that being with him isn't what you want so now we are dying because your selfishness" nel remembered her warning again "you can't fight with strength fight with you not you on the outside" as she saw a hand disappear she figured out her riddle, 'don't fight with my head fight with my heart' she said in her head, as looked up to herself she said cryingly "listen I was fool to think that I could this without you being told I'm sorry inner me forgive me but I thought I was doing this for us but I was selfish please help me make it right I want us to stay by his side for ever so please help me help you stay with him" as she stood up and her inner self dropped the blade and hugged her as she said "you finally realized you were selfish in your desire to love, love isn't about being with them it's about enjoying them, make sure you tell them that to, one more thing nel when we finished here today please get some better clothe rim sick of this green dress" both nel's giggled as they saw that they were only were a green set under wear and pointless fishnet top that held nothing in, "well if I'm getting new clothes what do get then huh" "easy as pie a kimono I want a kimono dress get one that's in deep blue with pink flowers ok oh and maybe polish my blade once in while I hate being rusty and feeling all you know dirty" nel giggled at her inner self as to how childish she sounded with her request and simply nodded in agreement.

"oi seras its nearly sundown we better get back soon or she might not make it" just ichigo finished his question nel's eyes opened and they saw her blood red eyes and she smiled at them and said "I feel like buying a kimono and I'm starved whats for dinner" seras just laughed her and said looks like all well now aye so what are getting" nel said to her "a deep blue kimono with pink flowers on them let's try find one with pink roses I like roses" seras looked her in the eyes and said "did she ask that of you" nel turned and stopped and said "yeah she was peeved that I forgot the meaning of love and was selfish in asking to be turned without realizing why I did it so she wasn't very pleased but sorted it" seras said to her in a serious tone "permanently or just for now" nel's eyes had shock in them and she said "what you mean by that" "well is it like ichigo and his hollow that tried to take over multiple times or are you two ok for good" nel looked at seras and said "nah we are all good she just wants a new outfit and me polish her sword and keep her clean as long I keep her happy were all good" ichigo had already passed the two girls and gone of the to the bar to get some food when he heard a loud squeal from over near the cottage that his farther was in, "oh great what is it now" as headed towards it he saw a pale coloured hollow with a black coloured mask with two swords attached to his back he saw isane being held up by her kimono neck and a dagger in his hand he put the dagger to her throat and smiled in his direction as he turned to her dragged the blade gently across her neck and drop of blood hit the sand and he said to her "be warned all of those associated with kurosaki ichigo leave his side now or face my rathe let be known rapture is back and this time he dies" ichigo rushed over isane and asked "you alright isane are hurt did he do anything to you" as he saw the blood steadily flow from her wound his eyes turned a deep shade of scarlet and black shadows filled his whites of his eyes, he said to her "it was rapture wasn't it isane" she sat on her knees and cried into his chest and a said "he is coming for you he told me that all of us who know you will be hunted if we don't abandon you please ichigo what do we do" as held her in his arms and wondered himself he said to her "go back to dad and stay with him you'll be safe at his side I want all of you to go back to the serietie and put the place on lock down seras nel and my sisters will get the hollow council to run security you and dad tell shunsui I'm going after him ne sure keep the kids safe isane they like you and shunsui so can you guys keep them safe for me" isane nodded unable speak due to her shocked state as he left his farther appeared and said "I guess the time came earlier than expected ichigo" "yeah I guess we have tell them now don't we" isshin nodded and picked up isane in a princess style cradle and said to her "don't worry your fine know ichigo get him" isane looked at him and asked "what happened last time I thought he died" isshin sighed and said "no he survived and ichigo on a will of good faith let him go but realized alter his brother would return and try to kill him so he as been preparing the soul society for a day when his brother came back, he got the academy to train all hollow powered soul reapers in the art of cero and other hollow techniques and the council of hollows to implement a security system specially designed such a day, also he said that he was working on something that would help him in the fight to come" "what is it isshin" "he called the grim effect what it is we can only speculate but I'm sure we'll find out later on I just I hope he will be careful that's all" isshin put isane down on the condo bed and tucked her in while he called all the people on the island to his room for a meeting as they all got there they saw isane and looked at him and sou-fong asked "whats going on we felt ichigo's pressure increase and now he's gone and she is hurt what happened isshin" he simply said

"_RAPTURE_ is back"

Righto that's number two hoped you all liked it ill see you next chapter chow omigos phoenix out


	3. twin wars

Ok guys this is my 3rd chapter enjoy: I had people ask me why I am continuing this book its easy, I planned to make it a 3 part fic plus it just to much to write for 1 fic people lose interest and fuck off so I hope you enjoy number 3 of my 3rd book.

The war of twins: the bold the brave the stupid

"ichigo you can't take on all those hollow and him alone it's a suicide mission" nel said as she was held back by seras who was dragging her away "I won't be alone I'll have my zangetsu's with me plus scyon so I'm not alone" nel crying and struggling against her captor screamed "you fucking jackass 3 fricken swords don't count you fucking moron you can't do it alone, you can't kill him alone ICHIGO LISTEN TO ME" as he turned to her with tears of fear in his eyes and a taste able fear in his heart he said "I know I can't but I it's all I have you 2 need to protect our children there defenceless as they are" as his words left his mouth a swirling black aura swept his body and his neon blue gauntlet from scyon attached itself to his arm and his claymore blade of white zangetsu in his right hand and his onyx black in his left, he sonidoed away and as he did he said "keep them alive my lovely brides" and he was gone in flight to meet his twin he said "the white of right take your podium and reach out to your brethren and claim their minds bring forth allies to my side the onyx of my left claim the strength of fallen kin and give me a hail of arrows for my shield zangetsu reap and sow hollow fie im am here to claim my victory" and his body turned white his mask appeared and a hollow ichigo entered the battle field.

3 days earlier

Its been two days since the island, isane is home in her bed with isshin cuddled up to her and she has a smile on her face for she isn't having a night for the first time in years. Seras and nel are in their king sized bed and their three kids snuggled up between their wealthy sized breasts using them as pillow all mumbling about happy dreams seras mumbling about happy times with her master and nel mumbling about plush toys while the kids being kids mumbled about candy, ichigo on the other hand had awoken early to go and see the captain commander and the captains excluding isane for her injury that her new 2cnd seat hanatouro had stitched up for her, "ahem all captains please quiet down division zero lead captain kurosaki has some news we all need to here and some order that we are to follow so please try your best to not interrupt him ok" ichigo took the stage and addressed the meet about his brothers return and how he had let him live in the good faith of his wish to live a new life of peace, when finished his address one person spoke up and to no surprise it was 2cnd squad captain soi-fong "so are you a retard or what kuro sucky huh you let a murderess man go free and further more actually live why the fuck did you do that huh" he shot her a glare implying to her to keep from speaking any further and replied to her "because you little fuck he i y," saying the word slow as to imply her lack of inelegance as all the captains snickered at her. "still doesn't explain your lack of brains for letting him go" he slowly strode toward her with a grin on his face letting his fangs glisten in the morning sun and said to her "well if you were smart enough to put your self in my situation you would have worked it out but so your pea sized brain doesn't over work I'll help you out, 1 he is my brother he wished to live a peaceful life, 2 I didn't want him dead so I faked his death missing his heart and got him heeled up, 3 I let him go on the account he made a better life for himself, that fix you dilemma with brain capacity, I still can't figure out how you made captain at such a short height your brain must feel cramped in there soi-fong" he said patting her head and strode back to his pedestal next to shunsui, "you mocking aren't you" he turned and tapped his nose to say 'you think' in a grin filled look.

"oi ichigo san" shinji spoke out next "what do we do to prep for him" ichigo looked over and said one word "nothing" all the captains jaws hit the deck and they said "what do you mean nothing he's coming for you and he'll bring destruction no doubt" ichigo smirked and replied "duh of course he will so all the captains will house the entire serietie in the gotie 13 living area while I confront him so for the next week or until I say so this the order, all captains and lieutenants are to house the entire serietie in the gotie13 living areas and keep them safe from harm if intervention is required only captain shall step in" all the captains bowed in understanding and left the hall while ichigo grabbed shunsui on the shoulder and whispered in his ear "I need you to get orihime and chad to go to hueco mundo and get the fraction of nel to come here and help us out as well as any others who can assist us and maybe see if uryu will come over as well he is still my friend after all he just chose to stay over there (vanderiech kingdom I mean) and call it banishment for some reason but please hurry" shunsui nodded and flashed away.

It took two days to get the residents of the soul society the safety of the gotie 13 and all the soul reapers organised to facilitate all the extra people and protect them all the captains where ordered on lookout for hollows and adjuchas or even any rogue vastos lorde, as there were still a few about, ichigo was at home getting Karin yuzu and his dad to take care of his family and get them to kukkakus underground training area for safety as he knew Karin and yuzu were the best to help out nel and seras even they weren't needed, more fighters were always a better ting to have, nel insisted on going with ichigo as she said that fighting rapture and all the hollows he may bring would be even too much for him, "ichigo you fool that many enemy's is way to much for even someone of your calibre you can't go alone so I'm coming with you" "you can't you are needed here so the kids don't get frightened plus who is gonna watch seras' back while you're gone huh" nel glared at him and screeched "DUH THEY CAN BESIDES SHE NNEDS NO WATCHING SHE A GODE DAMN VAMPIRE SHE'LL JUST REJUVINATE SO I AM COMING" he put up a hand and said " huh fine but only jump in if needed" he looked at seras with a look that said 'don't let get involved take her away when it starts'.

The battle day

It was morning and all the kurosaki family was in the underground area where kukkaku had set up a living area that was almost as big as there house, It had a kitchen a bathroom and even rooms for all the people, ichigo seras nel and the kids had their own bed to sleep in, isshin and isane shared a bed and kukkaku share a bed with yuzu and Karin seen as there were only 3 beds she could get her hands on before the gotie 13 took all hers for supporting the civilians, ichigo awoke early so that seras and nel could sleep in he went out to the front of kukaku manner to get some fresh air when stepped outside he saw a familiar face and he said "well I guess todays fucked then, huh well since you're here why don't we go for a walk rapture I'm not in the mood to fight right now and since I did let you live you owe me at least that much," his brother witch he stopped calling senji and stopped referring to as his brother and started calling him rapture seeing as he only saw his brother as an enemy till he could find out why his twin was doing what he was doing. "alright I do owe you that but only till were far enough away from them I don't innocent blood spilt on such a lovely morning do you" "no see no point" ichigo replied, as they walked rapture started by saying "you know I'm here get my power back right you stole my powers and I'm here to take whats mine plus you don't deserve such a gift I'm the eldest and mum should have given me that right not you" ichigo glared at his twin and said " I told you last time your powers as a soul reaper are yours to make on your own the hollow I possess chose me he skipped you and tia because he saw what you two would become" "oh yeah and what is that" ichigo looked inwards and let shiro take over, _"oi oi oi you pesky little head ache I chose ichigo cause he is more fun to play with he gets the job done and he has hot chicky babes to boot but when I chose him over tia and you I saw a future with you two based on your power levels that only saw me one thing" _rapture looked over at the now pale face ichigo who had black eyes and said "yeah and what was that you saw" _"death with you two, I saw me die if I chose either of you two, she died young and so will you so stop fucking me around and piss off I don't the fucking rain to flood house again so don't make it rain in there by fighting him if really want hollow soul that bad cut your damn head of and fucking wait to go hollow or if that's to slow just get eaten by one of your little pets either way I care more for dog shit than you" _as shiro disappeared and ichigo returned he saw a red Hugh to raptures body and said "no use getting pissed he tells the truth about it all I just don't wanna fight you killing my kin pisses me off so let's just go separate ways and let it be aye"

"HUH LET IT BE MY ASS IF HE DOESN'T WANNA RETURN TO HIS MASTER THAN BOTH YOU CAN DIE"

"Don't be moron senji you're my twin we can't fight we brothers"

"Like fuck we are I'm gonna kill you take him back and take all the powers you have"

"I can't let you do that I can't let you kill all those I care about just for the sake of being stronger than someone"

"I'm out to kill weak little kids or pussy girls whose only strength is giving a man a boner with her huge jugs that pop out dress or a fool who can't see his son is monster"

"you fool senji those people you just made fun of are my power every day I spend with them makes me feel stronger those people are my source of strength to kill me and take my power is to take them from me and I can't let that happen"

"have it your way _brother" _in a swift movement senji had put a fist in ichigo's stomach and shot across the field they stepped into and as ichigo hit the fence on the other side his hollow released a massive amount of reistu in a fit of anger and appeared next to ichigo and said "let me fight him teach him few lessons before you kick his butt king" ichigo looked at his hollow and tear left his face and he said "no he is my twin and I fight if wanna fight him them be weapon and support me can you do that" shiro gave his usual hollow smirk and said "be my pleasure king"

Back at the house nel and seras had already awoken to the massive spirit blast that hit the soul society and they were already on their way as they arrived the seen they saw ichigo's hollow disappear back into his inner world and saw him smile as he drew his blades for his person and heard him say to his twin "this is a fight that will end badly for us senji so walk away before the weaker dies and the other cries" meaning himself as the one to cry as he knew if the fight progressed his twin would surely die by his hand this time. "please like that'll happen" "oh well no helping it now" as ichigo went to move nel grabbed ichigo by the waist as he didn't see her sonido across the field and grab him, she held him tight with al her strength and said "no don't fight him I won't let a family member die by another family members hand I won't" ichigo stroked her hair and said "to late nel it's the path left and he chose it I'm just the one on defence now" nel punched him in the face and said "defence or fucking attack you won't kill him or I'm out of here" as he stood up he said "I'll try let him live but no promises if he fights to the end death is to follow our battle it's the way things go nel I can't help it" as ichigo got free of her grip in her absent mindedness in his words senji let a wave of spirit energy flow through the field and a massive amount of hollows appeared before them, nel looked up and said "I told you they would come now hollows and him are your enemy I fighting too" ichigo turned and slapped her in the face and said "what happens if you die who will tell the kids that one of their mothers was killed because she wouldn't let me save our family, who tell them what happened here and how will they react trying to believe all this shit huh tell me that" as he turned seras he said "I love you both but seras please take this fool away ill deal with her tonight right now this is more important than her tantrum" as he sighed nel screamed.

"ichigo you can't take on all those hollow and him alone it's a suicide mission" nel said as she was held back by seras who was dragging her away "I won't be alone I'll have my zangetsu's with me plus scyon so I'm not alone" nel crying and struggling against her captor screamed "you fucking jackass 3 fricken swords don't count you fucking moron you can't do it alone, you can't kill him alone ICHIGO LISTEN TO ME" as he turned to her with tears of fear in his eyes and a taste able fear in his heart he said "I know I can't but I it's all I have you 2 need to protect our children there defenceless as they are" as his words left his mouth a swirling black aura swept his body and his neon blue gauntlet from scyon attached itself to his arm and his claymore blade of white zangetsu in his right hand and his onyx black in his left, he sonidoed away and as he did he said "keep them alive my lovely brides" and he was gone in flight to meet his twin he said "the white of right take your podium and reach out to your brethren and claim their minds bring forth allies to my side the onyx of my left claim the strength of fallen kin and give me a hail of arrows for my shield zangetsu reap and sow hollowfie I'm am here to claim my victory" and his body turned white his mask appeared and a hollow ichigo entered the battle field.

"oh so I see you have the ability of your hollow now little bro" in a deep voice of his hollow he said "you are no longer senji he died 1 year ago by hand you are nothing more than shadow pup petering his corpse from his peaceful rest I shall decapitate you and relieve his soul of this burden you have placed him under" rapture glared at him and replied "of course I'm your brother who else am I other than him" ichigo said two words "dead man"

With quick sweep of his blades he said "BANKAI" and his claymore and cleaver turned into a giant blade that had a square centre and a blade curving in either direction from the centre, as ichigo vanished from sight rapture felt a sharp sting in his chest and saw a giant blade protruding from it and looked up to see a hollow ichigo appearing in the light "it seems you may have gotten stronger brother but you should just lived on instead of choosing this" rapture spoke as he choked up blood and replied "I chose to live but only after I die here in world where my life was taken before berth what reason for living is left some old cunt took my childhood some hollow bastard took my power and little brother the only kind one cheats of death and rebirth in the new land by allowing me to suffer he in this world, you ask why choose this well that is why I choose death so I can live on" as he leaned in and kissed his younger twins forehead he said " thankyou raise them well ichigo tell them nothing of me for I don't exist anymore please do that at the very least" ichigo released his hollow form and his cleaver returned to his sheath on his belt and hollow ichigo stood beside them and said I hope your life in the other world brings prosper and at least we won't bother you there" "ichigo turned to shiro as he put his claymore away and said "what do we tell the girls now he's dead nel gonna leave me because of this" shiro turned and slapped his co-part and said "_you knob he asked to live and you let him you took away his pain and gave him a life in the world he wants whatever the fuck it is he has it now so tell her that" _ ichigo returned shiro to the inner world where he was delighted to see sunshine and not clouds or rain. Ichigo stood next to senji as his body disappeared and said to him as he disappeared "enjoy it there bro and whatever you get please don't repeat this" his brother smiled and nodded than vanished. Nel and seras appeared from behind the trees they sitting under after seras tied nel to a tree and secretly went and killed the hollows while ichigo fought his twin, "so ichigo I see you killed him then" said seras as nel balled her eyes out like a baby "nel don't such a baby he wished me to give him a life of his own and he wished to live in world that he could be his own man in and I gave him that so don't cry smile he will happy now" nel looked up and said to him with a slap "you buggar you still killed him no sex for week for you and what about her huh she ran of and killed the hollows on her own what about getten up her aye" he turned to her with a glare and said "you mad women I told you take her back and you do that what am I mute or something don't you hear me huh" seras just smirked and said "pardon cant here you" ichigo just gritted his teeth and said "you snotty women no food for week for you" seras pouted and cried as nel laughed at her as they returned to the kukkaku manner

Right that's number three to all my fans out there if there are any of, number 4 is it for this one I'm cutting it short to work on a new fic so I will try to make as enjoyable as possible for you all and to all of you who are fans of these last three fics that are my seras x ichigo book that turned into seras x ichigo x nel thankyou all for being loyal and reading and se you all next chapter and fic till then see ya on the flip side peeps phoenix out.


	4. THE TRIALS

I'm back with my last chapter and last story for my seras and ichigo crossover for bleach, my new story will either be a high school of the dead or maybe something challenging like eureka 7 or even gundam seed, so if anyone has a preference they would like to see please send your thought to me and please tell me how you think I did on writhing my 3 part series for seras and ichigo's fanfic, to be honest I have lost my interest in this tale because I have exhausted all thoughts on how to make it interesting but if you find a need to continue it if that's possible or even worth your brain power by all means take it on just give a mention to me in it as I'm its generator and author that's all.

Chapter 4 the band of three

(im going to do jump here for fun sake and also make it a long ender chapter so if u don't like reading long chaps im sorry but 4k words is what I might reach here so enjoy if u can make it)

"nel why did care so much about that fight I mean it wasn't a biggy he didn't even pose any kind of threat he just stood there and took it, seras didn't need to even jump in and I only entered hollow phase so I didn't need to look at all the fight I don't want to remember how he died by my hand so why are you crying about all this anyway" nel looked up at ichigo and said with a slap that bruised him "you dumb prick I said don't fight him I don't want see a family members kill one another and then you went and did it you bastard, I may not have known him or even loved him like a brother I damn near hated him but I still didn't want him dead he's your brother and you killed him, no family should have to fight let alone kill each other I didn't want see you fight him I didn't want to see him die and saying he wished for it wishing to live some else other than this world is bull shit how do you know he'll be born in another world how do you know there is life after this death how can say you didn't just erase him huh why aren't you crying ICHIGO WHY YOU BASTARD WHYYYYY" nel screamed at him as she punched to the dirt and sat on him with a grip of iron in his collar as he pushed her of and sat up he said bluntly "I don't know anything nel I just don't, he wished it because what life is it when all you could have had was robbed of you and you now have jackshit to live for and whats more the who got your robbed goods was your own brother and in his case his YOUNGER brother and his twin at that tell me nel could accept that fate or would you take your chances with death and a rebirth that may not come risk being erased or being reborn and trying to have another life that is yours to live to their full tell me could decide that, he did he was braver than I could ever be he chose to exist in another place where he wouldn't burden any one with being second fiddle a selfish move a selfish childish move but his own and granted it to him so that's why I did it because brotherly love trumps all reason" as nel processed his reason she said "lame ass reasoning like that shit causes nothing but pain, I didn't want to lose more family and now we've lost one more why can't the death just FUCKING STOP why why can't it just stop for fuck sake tell me ichigo can't all just live without this pain or are we doomed to forever live this out as killing one another off" he stood and pulled Into an embrace and said "whatever it is that come our way we'll ride it out and come out the other side together we lost someone today but I promise I'll never lose another one again and I promise never take one either" nel cried into his chest as seras and him realized just how much it meant to her that killing his brother was such a loss to nel, they realized that she never had family such as siblings so losing one in that way broke her heart in way that would take years to repair seras and ichigo had a mental conversation and decided to make a promise to always keep nel happy and till her heart heal to never upset her family dreams at any cost.

Years later

It's been nearly 10 years since the day of senji's death, nel seras ichigo and the kids were standing at the gates to the soul reaper academy advanced division for specialist training during the years while the kids were growing up nel and ichigo trained them in the art of being a soul reaper with help from kisuke yoruichi kukkaku and isshin with the help of all five reapers and one arrancar the three children had mastered every aspect of being a top class soul reaper they even mastered their bankai as well as discovering they had hollow powers almost as powerful as their fathers, they yet to learn how to control their form while they had their masks on but ichigo said to them "I'll only teach you to use your masks you have all gained your relationship with your hollows and now have a grand aspect of how to fight in hollow mask but even though you can wield unlimited time you will not be taught to hollow fie yourself until I see you are fit" little did they realize that the ability to hollowfie yourself only comes from being killed in battle when you are at your end of powers in your moments where you are drained of all you strength and sprit energy and your will is shot only then when you die can you obtain your hollow form and transform onto your inner hollows true self and mould your zanpakutou into a its third and true hollow form. He didn't tell them that because he didn't want to put them through such pain and hardship he went through so early into his time as a soul reaper also no they no reason to obtain such greatness in power so if they started the training for third forms they would only end up dead due to lack of motivation from the need of such a form,

'I remember when I needed it shiro I died and nel and ishida and orihime were going to die I couldn't move I was dead but still somehow alive thanks to you, I took the power and defeated the enemy but almost took out my friends in the process, these kids are no where near that power nowhere near ready their 15 already and such great power they wield but even if they obtain third form they cant reach me in sizable strength and power yet they all want to such strong kids such determination when they are ready im gonna have field with them' as ichigo talked to his hollow all shiro said was

''oi oi oi king you gonna pussy out on me now after all the shit we been through wat u a coward now or sumthin fuck me dead man those are your kids there kurosaki's grow a pair and have faith when my two brothers and sis come to agreement on them being worthy then we'll let have the power as it stands their nothing but shit ready, they can't wield it till they earn some battle time, until then they just use a mask'' ichigo inwardly smiled and said "your right there my kids I should be more 'me' about it shouldn't I shiro, oh and don't ever call them shit again either I might just have to kick your ass again buddy" shiro smiled his usual grin of evil happiness and said ''yeah yeah king im sorry just tell ymach and scyon hear to give me some fun im bored'' just shiro made his complaint ymach and scyon stepped up and said "you know ichigo we are all bored why don't you tell your kids if they want in on the special academy they have join via battle technique, say they fight you one on one for spot in the school" as ymach finished scyon stepped up and said "we will also let them use their full potential and grant them a once time pass to use their masks in a battle inside the school if they pass they get full access to their power except third forms and you and shiro get to have some fun deal" ichigo melded over the deal and said "deal but two rules apply no cero shots or heavily destructive forces and they need last against for 5 minutes each minutes I go up 1 level in power so I start at the base then shikia bankai hollow mask then finally third form if they last a minutes against each form they pass" all the zanpakutou agreed and left to tell the kids the news.

When the zanpakutou returned to the inner world ichigo asked "when you say full access to their powers what are on a bout" shiro stepped up and said "they can us there bankai fine but as soon as they try and use any hollow powers we cut them off and they go back unascended blades we go back to normal and its fight over we have been closing of the power to them till they can fully fight with it in a battle the problem with them is they have zero motivation to properly use it you see they can use hollowfie shot of energy or getsuga tenshou in hollow but its took weak it's just like smacking a brick with a feather pointless crap but if a fight with the intention of really doing some harm came their way they will be able to call on the hollow power and utilize it fully but till that scenario come about there as useful as fly screen on a submarine" ichigo processed this and said "shiro give all access to everything tell them they can use all their power except third form and tell them this if you want in to the school I will fight you with the intention of killing you, you can't use a hollow power effectively so one chance to use it right and show me you deserve this chance to go further up if you fail all three of you wait another year" and with that shiro told all his hollow siblings living inside the kids the news and returned.

Out side his head

As ichigo returned from his head after a few moments talking to his zanpakutou his children turned to him and asked all at once "are telling us the truth" ichigo turned to them and said "if you want in that's what is to happen." Unaware to them seras had heard all of the commotion on inside and outside her family's heads, she turned to nel and said "why don't we spice the moment up a little and give them some extra incentive" nel was confused but nodded and followed her partner. As they stopped near the kids the eldest turned to her and said "mum why the hell do we have fight him huh he'll wipe the floor with us, plus it in front of every on" seras said him "look Xavier its either that or fail, he is your farther and he know best plus he gave you training in how to control your powers and I trained in controlling you vampiric nature now also if you want in there is one other thing you need to know, you….. can….. not…use…your….vampire skills or you are out of there and you attend regular soul reaper academy and earn you place like yuzu and Karin did…okay" she said the last word in a drawn out style while smiling that made her three kids cringe in fear as the middle one said "mum you do realize he asked us to use all our abilities that includes vampiric right" nel turned to him and said "markkas you heard her there your rules kids now come here and give your mummies a hug we'll be on the side line watching so have fun and don't let him win he forgot to wash up last night so kick his ass for me" as ichigo turned to her in a scared smiles she smiled in a way that said 'forget again and your dead boy'. Seras and nel hugged there kids and let them go as they went to go to the viewing box there daughter grabbed them and said "mummies are we ok to join the academy I heard they think of us as freaks with no right to join them" seras nel bent down to their daughter who unlike the boys was only 11 and they said "tia its ok to join your stronger than you brothers combined the only reason those people say that shit is because there weak and jealous so show them what a kurosaki can do and show them just what you can do" she turned to around and before she left she asked "I have always had this feeling like my name is familiar to me like I new who it came from whats that mean" nel went a little pale and decided to tell her "well I suppose you needed know sooner or later, your farther had a sister named tia harribel who died many years ago in an unfortunate accident he never knew her but found about her later on and felt sorry for her so we agreed on your name being tia harribel kurosaki in that honour" as she smiled and left nel grimaced at her lie and said to seras "he going to kill me for this seras he said never tell her no matter what but I can't keep lying to them about it especially her of all people my own daughter" seras hugged her and said "she'll be fine nel at worst she tells ichigo she know about tia and says she knows his sister died and she feels sorry for and he named after his dead sister in her honour at best he doesn't fuck you for month so cheer up" nel pulled away from her and said "a month that's to long I'll die oh my god he's gonna kill through lack of sex" seras burst out laughing and said "it's a joke relax" "joke or not seras its not funny" seras got a rare smirk on her face that told nel to fear her "nel darling needn't you fear if he doesn't sate your sexual palate I most certainly will" and just a she had said that giving nel some blood red flush to her cheeks as she thought about the possibilities seras tapped her and said "come know lets go see our kids hand our mans butt to him on a golden platter aye" nel just stuttered "y-y-yes right lets" seras giggled for a few minutes while they went to the viewer's box.

THE RING:

"Alright alright alright peeeopllle today we have a magnificent spectacle for you the hero of the soul society himself has come to test in three new recruits these youngsters are the youngest we have ever seen in the history of the academy these youngsters are only as old as the special academy itself so let me introduce to you our contenders".

"From the world of the living to the our very own back yard we have a familiar face with us last time we saw him he had brought us a lovely young maiden to demon straight the power of soul reaper you know her as his wife but today he on his own can do it fight three youngster with such potential let's see how it goes I give you our hero ICHIGO KURO SAKIIIII. WELCOMR MY BOY TO THE DUNGEON ARENA:"

As he walked in to the arena of the special academy which was built to facilitate the reapers with hollow powers and new arrancar children witch was no surprise due to some arrancar families living in the soul's society. Ichigo looked around the familiar face in the crowed many friends were there tatsuki orihime and their child, chad and chizuru who was 8 ½ months pregnant even ishida came with a girl he met in the vanderiech kingdom, he looked over the opposite side and saw his sisters and their husbands as well as their kids, captain commander and his lieutenant sitting next to seras and nel he was obviously drunk already on sake and hiding it well, he also saw others such as matsumoto and rukia fighting over renji as he found out they were in three way relationship just like seras nel and himself although those three could never get along enough to be just content loving one another but he knew they were all happy. He then heard the crowed of single women cheer for him as he walked in he could almost hear the crowed of women drooling from their seats, and fell the glare of all the males being jealous of him and his looks. He saw soi-fong and yoruichi in the crowd together hand in hand as well as kukkaku who had seemed to find herself a man he nearly chocked in amusement when he saw it none other ikkaku madarame the 11th squads 2cnd seat, he supressed his laughter and waved at them and saw ikkaku duck in embarrassment as kukkaku with her newly healed right arm thanks to orihime who decide a women needs two arms to make her man happy witch made kukkaku blush an almost never before seen red as cherry blush.

Ichigo bowed to the crowd then to the king and queen and heard the commentator

"let's bring in the contenders, today we have three young spirited kids who have a spirit just like our hero willing go up against an opponent they know they can't beat but still do why because they simply do so let's bring on the first opponent, he's a young man who for the last 7 years has been training in the art of stealth and ambush he has the mentality of a master assassin and can hit you with an attack from 16 kilometres away and make it fatal, wow what an asset to the onmitsukido you will make my boy, he has also mastered bankai and one of the few youngsters in the soul society with hollow power but we've been told he only just gained it but still what a feat for young man of only (a few long seconds pause for affect) 15 years of age people" as the crowd heard his age and cheered in disbelief at the facts nearly all of the captain including soi-fong said to themselves "what a load of crock that an impossibility no is able to do that" as soi-fong went over the facts in her mind she said to yoruichi "the only capable of that is kurosaki ichigo he even surprised when he achieved all that at 19 but someone at the age of 15 gaining so much is just impossible I can't believe it what is he kurosaki's child" as soi-fong got hit of shock and realization she heard the commentator say "our young friend is a man who has trained under of some harsh trial at the hands some very talented people named miss kukkaku shiba, miss shihoin yoruichi Mr kisuke urahara and Mr isshin shiba, these three youngsters trained under them, so let me bring out he first his name is young Xavier kurosaki," as soi-fong looked to at yoruichi she saw she was gone and looked down in the field to see the four people named standing on a floating podium with seras and nel there, "youngster your fight is with hero kurosaki I wish you luck but after the training you may gotten from the four greatest men and women in the soul society I believe you need no luck wishing, you have been filled in on the rules by the judges who are up there in the box as the five minutes count down who will be judged on you ability to assess the situation as worthy of fighting or abandoning you will judged on the way you fight being it usable or not and if you any skills worth acquiring from our school also of you can follow orders being the rules of your fight today, and also one last thing if you can use your head in a battle that requires you utmost attention to power" as Xavier looked to box he while processing his orders for the fight he saw nel and seras up there and went pale as he remembered there warnings no cero's and no vampire abilities he was scared as to how he could fight of his farther with such amount of power being restricted but he knew he had last if he was to win.

THE FIRST FIGHT: the stealthy death god

As the floating podium raised to start the match ichigo drew his blades and stuck them in the dirt as to say that his opponent wasn't worthy of his power just like in there training sessions he remembered he had make his opponent use his blade. "hay old man you may have the advantage in power but being stronger in muscle does not mean you have the win in the bag by five minutes you will be using those blades as a crutch to keep you up on your feet" ichigo smiled as he thought about how his son would approach the fight just he went reply he saw his son fade into the dirt and was gone from sight "I told you know vampiric powers boy you fail this round" a voice in his head replied "its not my vampire skills old man I have been developing my soul slayers power to the outside of my body if it lets things pass through me I should be able to reverse the effect and allow myself to pass through other things say the entire ground for instance" as ichigo smiled and said "well well well you've learned a neat there my boy seems you even learned to masking you presence in a place like this by soaking you hiding place in a sea of riestsui well done now where are you" as he looked at the ground a bolt shaped arrow came hurdling towards him. As he looked up he saw Xavier flying in the air with four swords on his back and a long bow with two horns at either end and two small ones right were the arrow usually sits, "so there you are aye thought you could catch me off my guard hay, to slow that's one minute, black and white zangetsu here I go shikia" as he lunged forward his blades turned from there usual claymore and cleaver of pearl and onyx to two 10 foot tall reaper scythe that had bones as the handles witch represented forearm bones and a large bone hand that covered the meeting of the blade and handle on the blade was a series of skulls with neon blue eyes protruding from the blade, a chain linked the two together at the base as he got closer the colours of the blade deepened the white one grew florescent white and the black one grew ever darker if at all possible for a black blade to get any blacker. As he neared the man in the sky the blades finished their transformation and a blood like substance seeped from them dripping onto the ground in an endless stream that seemed to real for belief. "so that's your fabled shikia farther aye I thought mothers stories were just that but it seems I have to give her credit your blades are truly a spectacle to behold" as he dodged and attack from his father he shrank his bow down and it disappeared just like a quincies bow would, he drew two blades form his back and said by right of silence and death decay all the enemies in my path come to life my four horse men blades, war, death, famine, and pestilence show them your power. In a stream of yellow and green his two blades on his back shattered into a hail of black sand and horse of bones and fire appeared and a suit of hellish armour appeared on the horse and himself he also grew to be about 10 feet tall himself just shih of his horsed mane. His two blades in his hand changed shape and gauntlet with razaor sharp fangs appeared on his left hand and a giant greatsword appeared in his right hand that was covered in skulls all up the blade it had a spine running down the handle ending in two angle like wings at the end that seemed to glow in gold and silver. "this my four horse men zanpakutou that I salvaged from hell itself each blade itself is a zanpakutou, they were freed by an old master who tricked them into being stuck in hell I gave them chance at freedom I gave them a host a person to be there saviour I am the first person in soul society to have the four horse men in 1000 years and they have granted me the power of hell itself to be more silent then death or more destructive than war more annoying than pestilence and more fatal than any famine and disease out there I am the god of death" ichigo smiled at his son and said "you control those four well boy but can you fight minute two is coming up" as the second minute rolled round Xavier lunged at ichigo who blocked his great sword with a scythe in his left hand and Xavier blocked his blade with his gauntlet that double as shield as well as syphon for power "you know farther there is on thing you need to know about the famine blade he acts as a gauntlet protecting me but any blade striking it he suck the very power and life force from the blade if you are unlucky enough to have his jaws clamp on you blade he'll suck the life right out you too through your own zanpakutou watch out" as he said the words the jaw of his gauntlet open up and lunged out ichigo's scythe he barely escaped in time as he stood back he felt himself feeling different he looked over at his son and said "what the fuck was that" "that dear dad was a famines life syphon a mere two seconds like that is enough to shock you like slap in the morning or few to many drinks at night like you have a hangover but to me I get this" he raised his great sword and a black aura surrounded it ichigo felt his spirit energy leak from it as his son said "GETSUGA TENSHOU" a wave of black energy surged from the blade and crashed down on ichigo blasting a cloud dust every and rocks flying all over as the dust settled ichigo stood and said "in the name of god let the impure soul of the living dead in my front be purged to eternal damnation for I am the bird of hermes eating my own wings to keep me tame" with swing of each blade he smashed end together and yelled "BAN—KAI" with a blast of black and red energy his blade turned to its double scythe blade and his black long coat bankai uniform appeared and his hollow mask turned up "there is 1 minute left boy show me what you have lets see if your worthy of the school" Xavier touched his hand to his steed and said let it be death and war that bring fourth the hells domain and open the world to petulance and famine let the sea black char and red blood flow from your eyes four horse men ride BANKAI" as his steed faded away and his armour melted all four of his blade turned to dust and a giant spear with two blades appeared on a giant sword blade at one end and a smaller purple crystal one at the end and hefty set of onyx black armour set to his body with a dripping black oil from his body like an abyss coming from his heart, a large stone shield attached itself to his arm and a giant wolf head appeared on the shield with eyes that followed the crowed and ichigo. "wooo that's nice I've never seen your bankai but that's just wow," ichigo said as he raised his blade to strike down on his son "I may not be silent in my shikia or bankai but your speed is no match for mine" with black burst energy ichigo ended up covered in oil and a hefty gash covered his stomach as he turned to face his son. "my my you could match if you weren't so cocky but Im sure they'll weed that out you 2cnd squad" as he touched his stomach his neon blue gauntlet appeared and a voice rang out "stage one medic, field dresser scyon healing activate" as he removed his hand his wound had gone and the blood all dried up scaly, "well Xavier that's time you pass, you shikia is certainly impressive defiantly an asset to squad to with subduing enemies and bankai is certainly good if you had lit me up I might be in serious trouble so enjoy the special academy but remember once your squad takes you learn fast and train hard that's all" ichigo powered down his bankai and shikia mode and sheathed his swords and walked back into the change room that he had been given for the matches. As Xavier went exit the commentator spoke up and said "well that's a victory for our young friend he seems to have our hero's approval but does the judging panel approve let's see" as the judges held up a y for yes or n for no it was yeses all round till it fell on seras and nel as he looked to his Mothers he saw them hold up one yes and one no sign as he saw nel hold up a no he yelled out said "why the hell not" "because your way to cocky and your judgment is too shallow you forgot to assess the battle and let the one good opening you had to finish off your opponent get away you also allowed him to heal if that was real battle you would have lost for sure so if you want into that academy you better up your standards boy" as the votes counted in needing 5 yeses to get though he hoped that his father had voted him into the academy with what he displayed.

"ok the votes are in and its 5 to 6 yes over no so the youngster gets in but our last vote with conditions from our hero it reads the opponent showed skill of a young captain and remarkable talents from his legendary zanpakutou a feat no other soul reaper could do just taming the four horse men is feat of great ness itself but that leads to over confidence and cockiness that is why as of now you are the lieutenant for squad 2 and will be trained as accordingly until your academy days are done fail to meet one area with top marks results in expulsion that is all, signed by captain of zero division and captain soi-fong."

The young kurosaki bowed his head in respect to the crowd and left pale as ghost at how he just scraped through the trial wondering how he had only become as strong as he was, as he passed his brother he said good luck I hope you do better than me I hope your legendary zanpakutou and you get through better than me" his brother turned and said "don't worry kurosaki's never fail"

RIGHTO that is number four I didn't expect to make it so long for 1 fight I will try to get two into the next one and finish it all of I really wanna start this next fic off but I cant my readers in the lurch wanting the end so ill do my next one up and have this and the next up in a matter of moments between each other so enjoy

PHEONOX


	5. THE KUROSAKI TRIALS 2

Ok hers the last and if it is a long one that's because im determined to not write any more on this so here is the 5th and final so I hope you all enjoy my last chapter for this on I know I said that last time and it didn't happen but this time for sure so here is the part 2 of the band of three enjoy

Chapter 5 the band of three part 2

As Xavier's brother walked out to the ring he saw ichigo in the tunnel drinking some water while orihime healed up his body refreshing him for his next fight, as he walked out to the centre he heard the commentator ring through the arena, "Well that was a sure entertaining fight, well here number two of the contenders he is young man of 14 he has also mastered bankai and has hollow powers two but unlike the last he focuses on destruction and what he calls the brick wall effect of zanpakutou he uses a fighting style that is unique among the unique he says his zanpakutou is also one of the legendary 5 his name is markkas kurosaki"

He scanned the crowd as they all realized that the 3 contestants today were all the children of ichigo and that he was testing them in front of the whole serietie to show that they were not getting in by any special means and that they were taking the same test as all of the other students before them a public trial humiliation to show that they still have many things to learn although they have acquired the skills of the regular academy they still have much to learn to become the specialists that wield hollow powers. As he scanned the arena he heard the commentator give the same intro to him as his brother saying he was trained by kukkaku and the others and he also got the same low down on the rules. As he saw ichigo enter the arena he bowed to his farther and heard the buzzer go off as the podium with the judged went up and saw that his two mothers were in the box as well but instead of turning pale he smiled and mentally said to himself "just watch me ill show you what I have."

"well boy you ready get a trail underway or are you gonna stand smiling while I ass woop you into oblivion, your brother was cocky one to but his powers fell short like always and he lost the chance to finish me off" markkas stood there and saw his father's grin and replied "im not cocky im just smiling because you think my mother's would shock me into losing face and losing the match but your wrong im gonna ass woop you father" as ichigo pulled his blades out he stuck them into the dirt like last time and crossed him arms to show disrespect to his son. "well if you wanna fight jand to hand that's fine with me but I warn you the reason you have never seen my shikia let alone bankai is because I was told never draw them out until I needed them so if you want a hand to hand fight I guess you're never going to see my shikia let alone bankai" ichigo amused by the reality picked up his sword s and said "fine I'll bite but if you disappoint me I don't care if you get 5 yesses from them you are out of the academy for life and no seat is promised to you so please do me favour and try to kick my ass" markkas smiled and before ichigo could touch one foot to the dirt in his first step markkas had disappeared and drawn his two blades and swung them down side by side each other and connected with ichigo's shoulders leaving two inch deep cuts in his body as ichigo with look of horror on his face hit the dirt, as markkas drew his blades out he readied another attack this time going for lethal injury as he raised his blades ichigo said "never give and opening like that" just as he said this his claymore shot up caught the blades before they connected and his onyx blade shot towards markkas' throat just barely missing leaving a cut along his right side, as blood flowed down his neck and soaked his uniform he drew a breath and cold air swirled around the stadium and he spoke in soft tounge and said "by right as the king of the cold dark that fill the heart of the dead let be known to the world that my army of the damned shall rain terror in soul let show you just who has come to play" as he raised up his sword a fine film of ice covered his blades and ichigo said "I didn't think your zanpakutou was an ice type I thought it was legendary type zanpakutou like mine so why is ice covering it" markkas smiled at him and said "you must be dumb the air temp around me is so low ice is forming everywhere inside this circle it is so cold that my blood is freezing you see" just as he finished speaking a rumble threw up cold blasts of blue and green spirit energy and he said " come fourth my army of the damned show the your hunger Lucifer rain" as his energy swirled around him and he couldn't be seen any more the ice disappeared and a low growl could be heard from within the cloud, a crack of lightning sounded and the blue energy froze into ice and then broke and a 15 foot tall man stood in place of markkas his skin red and his arms covered in fur his eyes glowing bright yellow with black pupils and red irises his head had been topped with three inch thick horns of black bone they curved up to the back of his head, his torso was nothing but muscle in all directions, his lower half was covered in armour made of pure black amethyst and a layer stone shielded his crotch his two blades turned to massive blades nearly as tall as him he said "now you see me as my shikia form, my zanpakutou isn't on that changes shape it changes me to become the blade itself while wielding the blade in my hand, my blade Lucifer came from the forges of hell itself were the devil himself crafted it and named it after himself my blade lets me become Lucifer himself now witness my destructive nature" before ichigo could move a muscle from his horrified state and in complete shock his stomach rang with pain as he saw two finger as big as his forearm sting through like small daggers, all could say was "how can this be why am I so terrified" markkas smiled and said "my power controls yours all those who are bearers of the zanpakutou are dead and those who possess power are the army of the dead my power reaches that and makes you uncontrollably fear me you can't escape that fact father those who are soul society citizens are keeling in fear from my form if I go bankai I'll turn them into comatose veges so I giving you one warning don't get me worked up, ichigo turned to his son and said "just kidding mate im human remember im a unique case to the serietie im not scared of you but I feel them going unconscious so the fights over my boy you win now please withdraw hand before I really take you to school on how to fight a beast and how become a true beast of fear" markkas smiled and said as he turned back to normal "I know you to well father and yet I fell for simple ploy of the mind huh I guess I need to learn a lot more before I take on someone of your calibre" ichigo was slung over markkas' shoulder as orihime jogged over to him and healed him up, "you better get out there boy otherwise they'll disqualify you, there's still 3 minutes left, can't believe I lost to my son guess I have some competition for top dog now" before markkas walked out he said "nah no way dad your still way stronger I just with you surprise and took my chance and prevailed over you if had known what I could do it may have been so different" he stepped into the centre of the arena and looked to the judges box and saw all yesses from the judges and then looked back the tunnel were ichigo was and saw him tell the commentator yes as well.

"well it looks like a clean sweep from the beast master due to the sheer power of the young man it's been decide by the king and his 2cnd in command to place the youngster in the command of the division zero training grounds my boy you're not going to school here today pack your bags you're going home with the king" as he stood there pale in shock the crowd cheered in sheer amazement at the boy who just schooled his old man, as he felt a hand on his shoulder he jumped out his skin in surprise "dad" he said, ichigo smiled and asked for the mike from the commentator "well it seems my boy is to shocked to speak so I'll do it for him, im sure he thankful for the position and is wondering why I have asked for such a position for you, easy answer, you are too dangerous to keep down here untrained, till such time as the king notes you worthy of return you spend your days up there in the division zero living area in my site the king will train you himself as his zanpakutou is the mirror opposite if yours his zanpakutou is weapon crafted by his own hand the godsbane blade, I would like for all the people here to give a round of applause to the young man who just schooled the hero" as he put up his sons arms the crowd went wild and cheered for him as they all laughed at how easily ichigo took a beating and then cheered again as they respected his resolve after defeat.

Ichigo walked the boy to his tunnel and met Xavier there who hugged him and said you damn show of how can I be the older brother looks out for his siblings if you go and do crap like you little shit, beside who said you could you out do me today any way huh" markkas smiled at his brother and said "you did you wished good luck and told me to kick his butt so I did" Xavier laughed as he said "too shay bro too shay"

Markkas and Xavier walked down the hall and passed tia sitting on a bench sobbing and said to her "whats wrong tia" she looked up at them and said "I can't go out there im to scared you guys can fight him you older and better im to young and he's a hero im just girl I can't face crowd and him" the boys both looked at each other and markkas said to her "hay tia guess what, im going to get training from the king he thinks im too dangerous to be around the rest of us I wooped dads but so quick he publicly shamed me for it isn't it funny" tia looked up as she half giggled and half cried then said "but I can't go out there im not ready to control the holy demonic zanpakutou that dad gave im too weak for it" Xavier said markkas "get going bro kings waiten for ya I'll handle this" he saw his brother of and went back to tia, "listen T, you'll be fine just trust your soul and trust your Zanpakutou you'll do just fine" she hugged him and cried into his chest as she asked "will you come with me im to scared of him when he fights" he patted her hair and said "you bet girly now dry your eyes princess we have hero's but to kick" he dried he eyes with his shirt and escorted her to the exit and stopped as she pulled his arm he shook his head and said "not aloud out there they'll disqualify you and you won't get in" as ichigo was out there introducing her he noticed them talking and her tears in her eyes, he decided to change his intro and said "well ladies and gentlemen I've told you her zanpakutou but not its name I've told her strengths but not her name, let me welcome you to my daughter young tia harribel kurosaki my son please bring her out here for me" as he said this he winked at them and gave them a wave to come over as to say them its ok to enter together.

As she reached the middle of the arena he took the mike from his person and gave it to the commentator and crouched down to her and said "I know your nervous but I want you to try your best I know you can control just her and she'll help you the crimson dragon of love doesn't choose someone on a whim because its bored it chose you because out of the three of you your soul was the strongest so embrace your strength and you'll be the best" as he stood up he said to her "lady persefonee doesn't give her name out on whim either she trusted you with her name for you zanpakutou so your blade the crimson persefonee is your heart's desire bring it to light and show them the power of the great holy demonic blade" as she forced a smile a voice in her head said to her "my young queen it is I your lovely dragon why do you cry so, are you pain did something happen to my little dragon ling please don't be sad let me help you out" as tia looked up she was in her inner world and saw a great red dragon as tall as a 30 story building, it green jewels on a necklace around its neck and a beautiful sword of crimson ruby laid on a table of oak near her feet as she looked at tia she glowed bright white and turned into a women wearing a beautiful dress of pure lace and silk it had shiny stones ordaining its hems, the dress only came to her torso just cut off below her bosom, it parted out leaving an uncovered dd cup set of breast in their glory only being covered by two small metal disk covering the nipples, her dress had a cut right up the front just stopping shih of crotch, she wore red high heels and had to pink horns coming from her head, "hello my queen I am crimson persefonee you humble servant and mate, your hollow and I have heard you cry's we are here to gift you with a blade befitting your soul, until now we couldn't give you one suiting you beauty but know we can, please accept our gift" as she looked at the blade laying on the table she saw that it want just a crimson ruby coloured blade it was made of ruby, and it had a black amethyst line running rite up the centre of it, it had a cross on one side and a pair of horns on the other, "this is your holy demonic blade queen" said the hollow, as tia turned to the pair she was crying again and said "I I I can't do it I can't wield such power on my own im just not strong enough why did such power come to me" as tia cried her dragon pulled her close and hugged her to her bosom and said don't cry my dear your servants are here help you out," as tia heard this she slowed her cried and then wiped her eyes and smiled at them and said "please will you help me out my friends I need a friend out there who watch my back for me, and also its not servants it friends" as tia said this the hollow and crimson persefonee hugged her as she saw a light shine in her eyes and a mirror was in front of her and a voice said in her head this our shikia form we are more powerful than markkas' demon form and more destructive than Xavier's four horse men, so will you take us in and be our warrior queen tia smiled at her appearance and said "for damn sure I will"

Outside her head

Tia opened her eyes and not even a second had passed in real time, she looked up at ichigo and smiled saying "daddy im just warning now please change the rule on tiny bit for me" as he looked down at her he said "and how would I do that" she looked him in the eye she said "make sure to go full throttle on me and hold nothing back if you need to break the rules to show them what im made of please do" as he saw he smile he realized she finally got courage and said "to all my friends and viewers this battle has no rules to it just a five minutes all out smash up derby if she comes better than me at the end of the five minutes she earns a place in the school is all ok with that" some of the people their mumbled under their breath and then heard a voice clout from the box of judges, seras had spoken up "why should we change them for her ichigo she needs to abide like the other two otherwise its unfair" he looked at her and said "my game my rules plus her zanpakutou is the only one of its kind her powers cannot be used in separate links like us her powers mould and shape as one unison unit if she were to focus on one aspect her powers it could become like a nuclear bomb in small village we all die a horrible death so are you ok with my judgment now" seras said nothing but nodded and stepped back to her corner, as ichigo looked to the crowd a certain captain commander stood and said as the king has left today im the ruling power and I say let ichigo fight his way he judges his own battle justly besides I wish to see our little princess and her blade have some fun" with a wink and a wave he started the match.

As ichigo faced his daughter he let her make the first move as he was genuinely unsure how to approach someone who uses both the holy power of heaven and controls the demonic path of hell he was genuinely scared of how to approach the only being in his world twice as strong as he, he was surprised and honoured as he thought "well it's nice to see the only being strong enough to kill me would be my kin my lovely daughter" as he saw her draw a red ruby blade from her holster and point at him saw the onyx centre of it and said "what a stunningly beautiful blade my dear you certainly have a taste for things all round pretty you know it matches your hair a perfect red ruby colour" as he drew his blades heard her say "I ask my inner friends to come fourth and help their friend I ask you to bare you nature your queen beckons a hand of light and sword of dark crimson persefonee come to me my queen of death" as she turned a bright red colour she grew to be the size of the red dragon in her inner world and ichigo turned his blades into their shikia form and as lunged at the dragon before him a tail swept him from the air and pinned to the wall, "owe that hurt I forgot dragons had tail what a blunder that was huh" as he stuck the blades of his scythes into the tail it screamed with and almighty roar that sounded just like tai in pain as he stopped and his parental instinct kicked in he forgot about the fight and got hit by a claw and drove into the dirt just as a wave of fire hit him and burned him just as he put up his blades as shield from the fire. As got up he said to her "dirty trick kiddo playing the help me daddy card" she smiled as she let him see all the pearl white teeth in her dragon mouth as she said in just audible voice "it one I knew you'd fall for" as he laughed at his over protectiveness he said his chant and then yelled out "BAN—KAI" and transformed into his next state wearing his hollow mask he yelled "GETSUGA TENSHOU" a black wave hurdled for her and in her large state unable to get her wings out she saw that it would hit her and nothing could be done until persefonee said do it do it now tia said her chant "let my last line of defence come forth and pack my lines with shields give my men the breakaway they need give the strength to prevail BANKIA" as she said it her body glowed white and shrunk just as the wave passed her she shrunk down to the size a fully grown women and she realized that the image in the mirror was actually not her bankai, "hay crimson what the fuck where is my bankai what is this" tia had been turned into a fully grown women who was in the body of her zanpakutou wearing the outfit persefonee wore in the inner world, as ichigo saw her change he saw her red dress the cut that went around her dd cleavage and only the little disks covering her boobs, the slit that ran up the front of her dress stopping just short of the critical area, crimson said to her "the armoured women you saw was me next to you when you call out in bankai you see as the queen you wield me as a blade but I also appear and help you out so a one on one become two on one, so I become ur armoured shield that's invincible and your attack so you look like I do in there" tia liked the idea but protested the outfit "ok I get the change of play but WHY AM I LIKE THIS" as she to the armoured women to her left holding two ruby blades in her hands "because I like the freedom it give no choking dress squashen my beauties, beside when you finally fill out and look like that I can't have you squeezing all the shape out of us now can I" tia just turned white and gawked at her dragon in her red plate armour and said at her highest voice forgetting people were around "WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I'LL END LOOKING LIKE WHENI EVENTUALLLY FILL OUT YOU TWERP" as ichigo took in the mental image of her being like that at a later date he realized all the males in the arena area were staring at her with weird eyes. He got up from his butt and gave all the men a mental image of him tying a rope to their balls and dragging them through the towns till they sounded like little girls. In an instant they all looked away and held their junk. "so ah don't you think it's time finish up we have fight going you know" tia and crimson turned to him and in unison said "quiet you" as tia reluctantly conceded defeat she said to her blade "we'll talk later missy I may like the fact I'll one day have nice big tits but you don't need show em off to the world for god's sake I mean dad is hear for fuck sake god I can't believe he saw them and I don't even have em yet" crimson smiled and said "relax having greatness should be enjoyed by all but if you aren't happy about it just don't get a need to go bankai because I aint changing now" tia just sighed and said "fine but if and y weird sit happens look out "well then I guess I better have chat to you about the ahh…. Ahem under garment situation then" just as she said that a breeze flew by and chill went up under her dress and a light moan escaped her lucky for only crimson heard her "we will talk late about that to" she said through her teeth, "now on with the fight" as she gained her composure again she pointed at ichigo and took her blades from crimson and in a single from the blades she let powerful wave of red energy hurdle toward him as he dodged and let loose a getsuga tenshou her way crimson jumped in the way and absorbed the wave then reflected it at him. As the buzzer sounded ending the fight he said "aww such a shame I was having fun, but I guess by your reaction to your bankai you only just saw yourself right so why that outfit not something more,….. closed in" tia blushed and said "my stupid girly dragon decided to be teenaged brat give me this little ensemble its way revealing and has not shelter from the elements in any of my crucial places and Im stuck with it now cause she wont change it" ichigo realizing what she had explained said "wait you mean she gave you no…. um underwear" tia quickly covered his mouth and said "keep it fucken down how may men do you think are mentally fucken me right now and when im older I'll look like this women so im screwed tho eyeballs now because of her when they realize im going to be this when I grow up they really hunt me down for you know what" he simply said "not my watch girly" as the commentator said he peace he looked to her as she went back to normal and said "well young lady spot in 11th squad came up you want it" tia still nervous about her power now the fights over stuttered a yes as Karin met on the arena floor "looks my little niece is my 2cnd sweet as" as tia smiled Karin said to her "grab you shit were moving out in two days on a training mission hurry up" tia looked to ichigo and asked "when di she plan that" he said "4 weeks ago all the people taking you three in already knew about you guys in advance they just wanted you guys show off yours skills to them so they knew how much to train you what to expect from you the arena was just a show off to them and academy was a lie we just needed a reason to get you three down here that's all" as ichigo left the arena Karin took her hand and said come on there is something we need to go check on as they left Karin and tia shunpoed across serietie and ended up in front of the kurosaki estate where a sign said 'special guest wait here'. Karin said the other 4 there "Markkas Xavier Tia wait here" as the king Karin and Soi-fong entered the house a few voices were heard and then ichigo came out and said "come on in" tia in surprise said "wait how did you get hear so fast" "duh im a master of sonido I can practically teleport myself hear" as they went in the three kids were in surprise at the house when the saw a banner say 'CONGRDULATIONS KIDS' and all there friend were there.. kukkaku, yoruichi, kisuke, all the captains and lieutenants were there even the zero division was there as well, also yumichicka had arrived as well as ganju and ichigo's friends from school tatsuki orihime chad chizuru who was till after orihimes breasts and tatsuki who chase away nut this time failed as chizuru caught a hold of tatsuki who after having a kid was as large as orihime in cup size, as well as keigo and muzurio were there, all the kids were stunned at the party mostly tia who nearly cried in enjoyment. As ikkaku and yumichika saw her cry ikkaku said "wow di a girl like her get such power" yunichika said "I know she such a cry baby wimp" as tia looked there way with a malicious grin on her face she slid up to ikkaku where yumichick was on her right and stared at the fish tank with her name in it and said wow angel fish, as soon as everyone looked at her she clenched her fist and launched yumichika out a window and said "who are you calling a cry baby wimp huh you're a faggoty little man whore" as she turned back to the fish ikkaku said "yep I see why it chose her now" as he went to turn away she took his arm and said "ikke-chan come play with me I have kendo lesson I want you want your help with" he only stuttered "eh w-w-what w-w-why me what did do" here devilish look melted his refusal and she dragged him away with a smile singing "ikke-chan the kendo teacher ikke-chan the kendo doll ikke-chan my …kendo bitch" as she left the house markkas and Xavier said to each "well he's fucked wanna go some chicks from the real academy to hit on maybe there are some who won't entirely stiff us due his status" as Xavier pointed to ichigo, as they snuck out seras and nel caught then and said "were are you two off to" they couldn't answer just stutter and fumble as nel read their thoughts she said "oh my boys are after girls so soon ooh can I come too" seras grabbed her ear and said "no more girly hunting nel I have enough women to contend with one is more than enough around here, let them go," as she turned to them she said "if any one comes back saying there father I will kill you so lookout" they quickly got the hint and sped away as seras and nel went back to the party faint cries from ikkaku being hit in training armour could be heard and they all laughed at him and continued their drinking..

THE END: ok that's is the end of it all guys all three fics are done and dusted so enjoy them ill will back hopefully soon with some more fics if u have any ideas you want I story about just tell me and ill give it a whirl no matter the plot or length ill give my best shot from g to r rated ill do it just be sure to be detailed in you plot theory or ill be just thinking up my own plot and probably disappoint you so see ya all on the flip side next story till then keep keyboards typen and you minds ripened PHEONIX OUT:


End file.
